


Artificial

by Cutieyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Before Karasuno, Bullying, M/M, Running Away, Smoking, Underage Drinking, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutieyama/pseuds/Cutieyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess you don't know everything bout your friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What you see is what you see

**Author's Note:**

> You fall so you cry  
> It's all stuck inside  
> Wish i could help you through yourself  
> Wish it was me and no one else

Rolling over in his bed, Tsukishima Kei glances at the digital clock placed at his desk. Reading that it’s 3:00 in the morning he groans, sitting up in his bed. Normally, Tsukishima has a schedule. Going to bed before 10 is a key factor. He knows his body can’t handle staying up late. With Entrance exams for school starting he has all the more reason to get sleep. It’s not that he needs to study for them. He knows the entrance exam for Karasuno are going to be easy. Plus, his brother is always tells him to get more sleep, for his health. A new school means a new sleep schedule. Kei will need to get up earlier, especially if he is to join the volleyball team. Thanks to the pouring rain, his sleep schedule is all messed up.

It’s not like Kei is afraid of the rain. He’s been in plenty of thunderstorms, enough to be immune to them. As a kid, Kei would flinch at the slightest noise, but now when thunder shakes his home there is no reaction. His friend on the other hand, not so much. Yamaguchi Tadashi has been Tsukishima’s friend since they were eleven years old. Kei knows everything about Yamaguchi and Yamaguchi knows everything about Kei. If Tsukishima was to ever be honest with himself he cherishes his friendship with Tadashi. Not that Kei’s a liar, he just never admits the truth. If he were to admit the truth it’d make him feel weak and pathetic.

Grabbing his phone and adjusting to the brightness that’s flashing in his face. Kei pulls up Yamaguchi’s contact. Pressing the call button he brings the phone to his ear. After a few moments of silent ringing the phone goes to voicemail.  
“Hi! You’ve reached Tadashi! I’ll call you back when i can. Have a great day! Oh and leave a message!.” The voicemail showed a little too much enthusiasm, which made Kei chuckle. With a sigh he hung up the phone.  
“At least he’s asleep.” Tsukishima mutters to himself. Normally it’s the opposite. Tadashi doesn’t have a proper sleep schedule. The blond always complains how his friend never takes care of himself. But the freckled boy ignores the complaints and flashes that that reassuring smile of his. 

With a sigh Kei puts his phone down and tries once again to make himself comfortable. Letting his eyes shut he lets himself drift into sleep. Minutes later the blond awakens to sudden knocking on the front door. Sitting up, he looked at the clock reading 3:30. Getting out of bed he decides to see who exactly is knocking on their front door past 3 in the morning.

Heading down the stairs he immediately recognizes the voice of the woman at the door. There stood Yamaguchi’s mother. Normally she was a happy woman, always friendly to Kei. But something was off about her, causing a bad feeling to form in Kei’s stomach. It looks as if she had just run here, drenched from head to toe in rain. Dark circles had formed around her eyes; she looks absolutely exhausted. Tsukishima decides to stay around the corner where he can’t be seen. He listens to the parents conversation.

“I’m afraid we haven’t seen him. I can go ask Kei see if he knows anything.”  
“There’s no need to wake him, I don’t want Kei to worry. Thank you for your help though, excuse me.” Tadashi’s mother looks panicked and heartbroken. It’s obvious to Kei who they’re referring to, which does not help the feeling in his gut. Stepping out from around the corner he speaks.

“Yamaguchi-san, what’s going on?”. He questions. Kei’s mother turns around instantly.  
“Kei why aren’t you asleep?” She barks at him.  
“Why is Yamaguchi-san here so late?” He asks, ignoring his mother’s remark.  
“I’m sorry Kei, did I wake you? Don’t worry about a thing. I should be going now.” On the verge of tears the freckled women heads out the door.  
Running past his mother he stood on the front porch. “Yamaguchi-san, wait! What’s going on? Come inside,” He insists. Within a few minutes Tadashi’s mother is sitting on the couch with a blanket at some warm tea.  
“The last i saw him was after he came home from school. He wasn’t acting unusual in anyway. I went for some groceries and when i came back he was gone.”  
“Did he leave a note or anything?” Tsukishima’s mother asks.  
“Nothing. I went to his bedroom and found his duffel bag gone. Along with half his clothing. I never thought Tadashi would do something like this.” Soon enough the woman is in tears again. Kei’s mother comforted her, rubbing circles along her back. Across the room sits Kei himself. He stays silent processing all that has happened. His best friend, only friend, has left without saying a word. That sounds nothing like the Tadashi he knows. Yamaguchi would have told Kei, he always comes to him for help. Kei refuses to believe Tadashi would run from home. So he didn’t have the best life, the brunette seems happy either way. Kei knows Tadashi, and knows he’s not one to run away.

“Do you have any idea where he might have run off to?”  
“Tadashi didn’t run away.” Kei interrupts, causing the said boys mother to look up.  
“Then you know where he is?” Yamaguchi’s mother speaks with a glint in her eye.  
“No, but he would have told me if he was running away.” Crossing his arms the blond looks away.  
“Kei you shouldn’t be so selfish. Tadashi is in danger.” His mother glares at him, earning a humph from her son. Ignoring her sons attitude she turns her attention back to the one in need.  
"Have you called the cops?” She questions.  
“No I’ve spent all day looking for him. I thought he’d be back by now.”  
“Why don’t I drive you home? We can stop by the police station on our way. Kei, go to sleep. There’s no need to worry. Tadashi is a good kid, I’m sure he’ll be back in the morning.” And with that, the two mothers head out the door.  
Kei isn’t sure what he feels. He seems more angry than worried. So what if he’s being selfish? Tadashi tells him everything. He heads to his room and once again lies down in his bed, replaying the last conversation through his head.  
Tadashi packed a bag of clothes and just left. It was obvious he knew what he   
was doing. All was intentional. But Kei refuses to admit Yamaguchi had run away. ‘I mean he would have at least said goodbye. Wouldn’t he?’   
Closing his eyes, he tries to think of other situations. Then the thought of Tadashi being kidnapped comes to mind. Thoughts of these old men dragging his friend away, forcing him to pack his bags and go with them. He imagines strangers torturing his best friend. With a gasp he sits up in his bed.  
“Bad thoughts Kei, bad thoughts.” He shakes his head as if the thoughts would disappear from his mind. His head lands back on his pillow as he turns over glancing at his clock. 5:00 AM it reads, as the sky begins to lighten through his window. A loud thud causes him to jump. “Perfect, thunder.” He mutters. Then another bad thought comes to his head.  
“Shit! Tadashi!” Remembering the last time Tadashi was involved in a thunderstorm. He and Tadashi were having a movie party when the power went out and flashes of lightning filled the darkened room. Yamaguchi nearly dug his nails into Kei, clinging onto him as if his life depended on it.  
Kei has to go help him. With that, Kei puts on a hoodie and his tennis shoes. He heads out the door and grabs his bike. Memories of when they were younger fill his head. He remembers whenever the smaller boy was bullied he’d go to the park and hide in the tunnel to cry. The tunnel would isolate Tadashi from the world. Several times has Kei sat in the cramped plastic cave, listening to his friend sob. He knows the tunnel makes Yamaguchi feel safe. That’s where he must be.


	2. Even though it don't mean a thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One bite is all you need  
> To feel weak in the knees  
> If i could i would chase it down  
> If i could i would slam it hard on the ground

The rain is starting to lighten up, but the thunder is getting stronger. Kei begins to pedal through the puddles of rain, ignoring the fact that his pant legs are getting soaked. As he reaches the park, Kei throws his bike aside and runs straight for the tunnel. What he had hope for was to see the familiar freckled face, but instead he is met with a clear view of the other side. 

“Dammit,” Kei curses. He gets out of the tunnel and looks around the park, with only the slightest hope that his friend will be there. Turning around, he sees a group of kids smoking. Under normal circumstances he would avoid the annoying teens, but his situation was not normal. The blond makes his way towards the group, avoiding the cigarette smoke. He nears to the group and is able to make out who they are. He recognizes two boys from his class, and the other two in the group are in a class lower. The four boys turn towards Tsukishima, looking up at the tall boy. 

“Can we help you?” One of them speaks in annoyance, takeing a drag of the cigarette and passes it to his friend. 

“Have you seen a boy with freckles come by? He has brown hair, he’s a bit shorter than me,” Kei speaks, trying not to cough at the smoke.

“He must be talking about Yamaguchi,” one of the boys from the back chimes in. 

“The guy who was here earlier?” The one in the front questions. His eyes trail up and down the tall blond. “Oh yeah! I know who you are. You’re in my class. Tsukishima, right?” 

“Ah, so he’s the one freckles was talking about!” Another boy adds. 

“Just tell me where he went.” Tsukishima folds his arms, rolling his eyes. 

“I don’t like this guy’s attitude,” the one closest to Kei steps forward, blowing smoke in his face. 

The blond snaps, grabbing the collar of the guy’s shirt. “I don’t have time for this just tell me where he went,” Kei notices the other three boys, they show no reaction to his sudden violence. Each boy has an annoying smirk on their face. The blond moves his attention to the boy he’s holding on to. Without warning, the boy begins to laugh. 

“You’re a feisty one, aren’t you?” He smirks. Kei loosens his grip and lets the boy pull away.  
“Your friend was here earlier, he was obviously wasted. Poor kid, not that I feel sorry for him; he’s a pathetic wimp. Guys like that annoy the shit out of me.” 

Tsukishima clenches his fists. He’s only seen Tadashi drink once, and he promised never to get drunk again. Kei avoids the boys insults about his friend and gets to the point. “Did he say where he was going?” 

The boy in the front shrugs turning his head towards his friends. The three in the back just nod. “I’ll tell you if you pay us,” the boy says, flashing a devilish smile. 

“I’m not paying you,” Kei mutters. Turning away from the group, he heads to his bike. 

“That’s a shame; I thought you’d be smarter than your friend.” 

Kei stops in place, clenching and unclenching his fists. He turns towards the group, glaring at them. He walks slowly back to the group, and steps face to face with the leader. “What are you implying?” Kei hisses. 

“Well after your friend bummed a smoke from us, he refused to pay. So, we taught him a lesson.” 

Kei loses his temper once again, grabbing a fistfull of shirt and pulling the boy off the ground. 

“I’m going to ask you one more time. Where is Tadashi?” His threats don’t seem to bother the boy at all. 

“We weren’t going to start a fight with you. Unlike your friend it looks like you can take a punch.” 

And with that Kei pushes the boy to the ground, kicking him right in the gut. The boy on the ground holds his stomach as his friends go after Kei. Avoiding each attack, Kei pushes the others to the ground. Throwing kicks and punches at each of the boys, he steps back. Kei glares down at the boys lying on the cold ground. 

“Just tell him,” one of the boys croaks. 

Kei pulls up the leader lifting him so they are facing eachother again.  
“He went to Niigata.” The boy lets out. Kei puts the boy down and he starts to run away with two of the other boys. Kei lets them, but grabs the fourth one’s arm. 

“Did he say why?” 

“I don’t know; he said something about going to see his dad.” The boy squeaks. Kei loosens his grip on the boy and lets him run off. 

“His dad...? His dad is dead.” Kei stays standing there, trying to think of a reason Tadashi is going to Niigata. Tsukishima never had a reason to question the death, but now he was questioning everything. Kei pulls out his phone and reads that it’s almost 6 am. Tadashi could be anywhere now. He types in Yamaguchi’s mother’s number but deletes it, thinking about how much of a mess she was earlier. Talking about her dead husband after her son ran away was not a good idea. So he types Yamaguchi’s number. Expecting no response, he’s surprised when someone answers. 

“Hello?” The voice speaks on the other line. 

“Yamaguchi, where are you?” Kei gets right to the point. 

“Tsukki?.... I have to go.” There are obvious signs of stress in Tadashi’s voice. 

“Tadashi, don’t hang up.” But it was too late; the line went dead. 

“Dammit.” He curses, though there is some relief hearing his friends voice. Even so, Tadashi still could be in trouble. Once again he dials a number into his phone. 

“Niichan. I need your help.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later a car pulls up next to the park. Kei walks over to the car and gets in. 

“Kei, what’s going on? Are you okay?” Akiteru turns towards his brother with worry. 

“I’m fine, but Yamaguchi isn’t.” 

“Whats wrong with Tadashi?” 

“He ran away to Niigata.” Kei explains. 

“Why Niigata? When did he leave? Oh my god, how’s his mother handling all this?” 

“Niichan, calm down. We’re going to go find him.” 

“You want me to drive to Niigata?” 

“Yes. Now let’s go.” 

“Wait, Kei, before I drive you all the way to Niigata, how sure are you that he’s even going there?” 

“He’s going to see his father. Can we just go? He’s fucking wasted going to a city he’s never been to before.” Kei spoke, starting to get very impatient. 

“His father? Didn’t his dad die when he was younger?” Akiteru questioned. 

“Yes he did, that’s why we need to go get him. Who know’s what he’s up to? He probably isn’t thinking straight.” 

“Kei, I know you want to help your friend, but listen. It’s not you who can save him. Let’s go tell the cops and get them to file a missing person report. It’s the best way to handle this.” 

“Am I the only one who cares about Tadashi!?” 

“Kei, stop. It’s going to be-” 

“My best friend is drunk running around somewhere looking for someone who isn’t even alive. It’s not healthy and it’s not safe. Tadashi could get killed, Akiteru, doesn’t that worry you? He could get kidnapped; he could…” Kei pauses, the word getting caught in his throat. “He could die. Fuck, I don’t know even know if he’s alive right now. You know how pissed I would be at myself if Tadashi doesn’t come back alive. Tadashi might end up like one of those kidnapped stories we’ve seen on tv. I don’t want that to happen to him. I’m not going to just sit around and wait for bad news to come. I’m going to find Tadashi whether you’re helping or not.” 

Kei realizes he’s been raising his voice. Akiteru sits still watching his brother. The car is filled with silence. Keis voice is tired from yelling, tears at the corner of his eyes. He was never one to lose his cool, but here he is on the verge of tears.

After a few minutes Akiteru breaks the silence, “Alright… let’s go find Tadashi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> You can find me here: cutieyama.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks again to my Beta Reader scramblesthedeathdealer
> 
> AO3: http://archiveofourown.org/users/Scramblesthedeathdealer/pseuds/Scramblesthedeathdealer


	3. All the things you do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You miss your old friends   
> They're the only ones who understand   
> Though I know it's all a lie  
> Why do I lie to myself

"Kei is fine, Ma, I swear. He's asleep right now." Kei opens his eyes blinking a few times and trying to make sense of his surroundings. Turning his head, he sees Akiteru sitting next to him on the phone. He doesn't quite remember falling asleep. Sitting up he rubs his eyes and looks outside the window. The scenery is not familiar in any way to him. 

"Nii-chan, where are we?" He says with a yawn. 

"Ah, you're awake, I'll have him call you later." Hanging up the phone, Akiteru turns to face his brother with a smile on his face. It is obviously forced. "We arrived in the city about an hour ago, I wanted to let you sleep. Plus I'm not quite sure where to go." 

"I assume there hasn't been any news." 

"No, not exactly, although they did release a missing person report." Kei lifts his phone and sure enough there is an alert. It reads all of Yamaguchi’s traits, along with a picture of the missing boy. The picture is about a year old. It was taken during their beach trip. Kei thinks back to that day. Tsukishima had invited Yamaguchi to go with his family to their beach house, saying he 'needed to be with someone who wasn't family.' The pictured showed Yamaguchi with a huge smile on his face. One hand has a peace sign, and the other held a starfish. Tadashi was overly thrilled at the fact he found a starfish. The picture showed Kei in the background, he was knelt down by the water carving something into the sand. Kei smiles at the memory. Then the thought of the events after the photos were taken made Kei’s stomach turn in knots again. Kei turns off his phone, avoiding the bad memories. 

"So, now that we're here, what are we going to do?" Akiteru’s voice brings Kei back into reality.

"I was thinking about going to the police station. See if any reports have been filed. Also get a list of anyone with the name Yamaguchi, we could track down his father. If he's still alive that is." 

"No offense, Kei, but I expected more from you. Yamaguchi isn't exactly a rare name." 

"Well what do you suggest we do, genius?" Kei mumbles. 

The car falls silent as Akiteru thinks. "Alright, police station it is." 

\---------------------------------------------------

It takes half an hour to drive through the traffic of the city to the station. They step into the station and Kei heads right for the front desk. Before he can reach the desk he's being pulled back.

"Kei, how about you let me handle this? Why don't you go sit down?" Akiteru hints towards the couch in the front of the building. With a sigh Kei does as he’s told. 

He takes a seat on the couch and rests his chin on his hand. Given the amount of windows one would expect the building to be bright and comforting, but the fluorescent lights in the room give him a headache. Taking his glasses off he rubs his temples. As he puts them back in place he glances out the window. Across from the station is a city park. There’s a lake with sailboats, kids skipping rocks, and a huge ferry. Kei pays attention to a man playing guitar in front of the lake. There’s a crowd of people surrounding him. Children dance along to the music being played. He gets the idea that maybe he should try calling Tadashi again. Right as he pulls out his phone he’s stopped at the sudden glance of a familiar face in the crowd.

The next thing Kei knows he's running out of the station. He stops running as traffic speeds up. When Kei calls Tadashi’s name, a few heads turn including Tadashi himself. Their eyes meet for a second, Yamaguchi’s grow wide with fear. A car speeds by causing Kei to lose sight of his friend. As traffic slows down he looks across the park to see the freckled boy running away. Kei ignores the oncoming cars and chases after his friend. He makes it to the park without being hit, and runs in the direction his friend headed. Shoving past crowds of people he soon spots his friend. Yamaguchi is running towards a ferry that's about to leave the dock. The freckled boy makes it onto the boat and blends into the crowd of people. By the time Kei makes it the ferry had just left the dock. 

"Fuck it," Kei curses. With an adrenaline rush Kei runs and jumps barely making it on board. The strangers in front of him gasp, asking if he's insane. Someone working on board makes his way over towards Kei, but the blond ignores him. Pushing past people he spots a red duffel bag at the top of the stairs. Kei makes his way up the stairs and notices the lack of people. Turning to his right he spots a familiar mess of brown hair. The boy he was just chasing is standing towards the front of the fairy. His back facing the blonde, the freckled hands clenching the railing as he leans over catching his breath. 

"Yamaguchi." Kei speaks his voice harsh and cold. The freckled boy freezes, turning slowly towards the other boy. His freckled face has a cut on his right cheek. It looks as though it has just stopped bleeding, and it’s deep enough to leave a scar. His left eye is bruised, a nasty purple and blue color. The brunette struggles to keep that eye open. Kei can tell he’s in pain.

"Tsukki..." He whimpers. 

Kei steps towards Tadashi, grabbing onto his wrist and looking into his eyes. Kei looks angry and his glare is daring Yamaguchi to run away again. His grip is harsh and strong. The freckled boy looks down. Kei pulls up Yamaguchi’s face forcing him to look in his friends eyes. 

"You're going to tell me what the hell is going on."  
“Tsukki.. how did you find me?” The nervous boy questioned. 

“What the hell were you thinking? Getting drunk and running away?” 

The freckled boy stayed silent, avoiding Kei’s stare at all costs. 

“That’s why you weren’t thinking.” Kei huffed. 

The two stood in silence. Tadashi looked like he was on the brink of tears. With a sigh the blond releases his grip on Yamaguchis wrist. Tadashi now being free let’s his head gaze fall to the ground once again. Kei thinks of what to do. He grabs ahold of the freckled boys hand. The gesture is soft and meaningful. Tadashi to looks up at the taller boy. Kei was never one to be very touchy, he liked his personal space. Kei locks their hands and guides his friend to the nearest seat overlooking the city. Once they seat Kei speaks again. 

“Tadashi, look. I didn’t mean to yell, just.” The blond stops, he looks down at his friend. “I don’t know it kinda came as a shock.” Kei speaks, taking his glasses off and rubbing his temples. 

“It was a shock to me, too.” Tadashi mumbles. Kei looks up at his friend with a confused look on his face. 

“What do you mean? You initiated this. Obviously something made you want to do this.” 

“Well obviously. I’m just surprised that people actually care that i left… especially you.” He whispers that last part. 

“Yamaguchi what the hell of course i’d care. Jesus i’m not just some asshole.” 

Yamaguchi chuckles “You kind of are.” Kei gives him a flick on the forehead which makes Tadashi laugh even more. As the laughter dies down Tadashi moves his gaze to the water. His face lets off a frown. 

“Hey Yamaguchi, why exactly are you looking for your dead father?” Tsukishima pays mind to the sudden flinch of his friend. 

“Wh.. Who told you?” 

“Turns out you’re very talkative when drunk.” Kei smirks earning a blush from Tadashi. 

“Those cool guys told you…” 

“They’re not cool, they’re assholes. I mean look at your face.” The blond points to the bruised eye. Tadashi hides his face in his hands as he cries. 

“I know i’m pathetic Tsukki, I’m sorry. Why did you even come help me? I thought you’d be happy i was gone.” The words are muffled with tears but kei is able to make them out. Kei knew tadashi was insecure, but all of this was new. He would think that the insecurity of his friend would upset him, but what was really bothering him was the fact that his friend thinks he doesn’t care. 

“Yamaguchi.. Tadashi look at me.” Tear filled eyes stare into the amber ones. “I know that i’m a real bitch sometimes, but i still care about you. You’re my best and only friend. So i mean of course i’d be upset you left.” Yamaguchi’s eyes widen in shock. Wiping the tears from his eyes he lets off that heart warming smile of his. 

“Now can you tell me what’s going on? Why are you looking for your father?” 

“My father isn’t dead..” 

“What do you-” 

“Well he is, the man i grew up with is. But he wasn’t my real father.” 

“I don’t-” 

“Let me explain.”


	4. Make sure you're just like them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're stuck in a hole  
> No future or life goals   
> Though I know it's all a lie  
> Why do I lie to myself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah wait what you're finally updating shit son it's about time. 
> 
> Some details might not match with the other chapters cause shit i don't wanna read my bad writing ahah but yea here you go. Also my writing has improved a lot so maybe i'll go back and edit the other chapters but probably not 
> 
> also it's 3 am i'm so tired i'm not gonna edit right now. 
> 
> these notes make me sound like a bitch i'm sorry i'm just super tired i'm really a nice person.

_ Yamaguchi skipped happily down the sidewalk. He had just parted ways with Tsukishima, and was headed home after a long day of school and practice. As he arrived home he stopped by the mailbox knowing well that his mom hadn’t gotten it yet, considering she had a 9 hour shift. He unlocked the box and grabbed the letters and bills. Heading inside he dug through the envelopes, he hardly ever got letters but he still enjoyed going through them. After 4 envelopes he saw a light yellow envelope that stood out from the others. The address on it was from Niigata and had his name on it.  _

 

_ Yamaguchi left the rest of the mail on the kitchen counter and brought the envelope with him to his room. Lying on his bed he didn’t take much time to exam the letter, he was anxious to discover what was inside.  _

 

_ Dear Yamaguchi Tadashi,  _

 

_ My name is Yamaguchi Takoa. I am your brother. Half brother if you prefer. We have the same father Yamaguchi Yoshio. The reason I am writing to you is because father is getting sick. I’m the only one he has right now. I’m not asking for money of any sorts. Father had a request. Before he passes he wishes to see you, his first son. If I’m honest, I’ve known about you for a while now. My mother passed giving birth to my sister. Well i guess our sister. When she passed i spent a while going through files and documents from my parents past. That’s where i found out about your birth. I hadn’t known about Father’s previous marriage, nor did i know that i had a brother. Father said he had one regret, and that was leaving you and not being able to watch you grow up. He wishes to see you. I understand you turning this down, but please consider. Father has lived a great life and deserves to see you. The address where I am sending this from is where you can find us. Please come.  _

 

_ -Takoa _

 

\---------

 

Tsukishima reread the letter over and over again trying to make sense of it all. Things started to add up but there were still many questions left unanswered. 

 

“You.. you didn’t know that your father.. Wasn’t your real father?” That was the main question on Tsukishima’s mind. Finding out you have a brother is one thing, finding out your father isn’t your real father is what baffled him. 

 

“I wasn’t very close with the man i grew up with. He did pass while i was young. I would ask my mom questions of my dad but she’d ignore the subject. I guess I just got used to not having a father,” Yamaguchi shrugged. 

 

Tsukishima gulped, the situation was a tricky one. Not to mention a fragile subject. Trying to think of the right words he stuttered “So.. who was the man you grew up with?” 

 

Yamaguchi chuckled slightly, for such a strange situation he seemed to be answering all his questions calmly. “I don’t know really. I’m guessing my mother’s second husband, or first. I don’t even know if my mother and biological father we’re married. All i know is this man who claims is my father wants to see me before he dies,” 

 

“You couldn’t have asked your mother about any of this?” The words coming out of Kei’s mouth seemed more harsh than he intended. 

 

“I guess i could have.. But she’s never talked of my father before. I didn’t know how to bring it up. I may seem calm now but Tsukki i was so stressed out. I mean the man i thought was my father isn’t?! Not to mention i now suddenly have a brother and sister. It just happened all too sudden. I wasn’t sure how to react. I had a slight anxiety attack and…” 

 

“And you got drunk and ran away,” Tsukishima finished for him. 

 

“Basically…” The freckled boy looked down at the sea. Tsukishima started to feel some guilt for his friend. He was dealing with a lot. But he was still upset at the sudden disappearance. 

 

“I just have one more question for right now,” the blond stated. “How come you didn’t come to me?” 

 

Tadashi stared up at the taller boy with wide eyes. He gave a slight nervous chuckle and began to answer. “Well it’s not like i ever came to you with my problems before. That’s not the relationship we have,” 

 

Something about this answer left an uneasy feeling in Tsukishima’s gut. He took a deep breath and decided to let his own selfish questions go, for now. 

 

“Alright so do you know where this place is?” Kei looked ahead as the ferry neared land. 

 

“You’re still letting me go?!” There was far too much confusion in that statement. 

 

“Well you need answers, plus i can’t risk you running away again. So i’m going to escort you there,” 

  
Yamaguchi’s face lit up as he pointed in the direction of their destination. “There!” 


End file.
